


too good for me

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: You said it on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair.





	too good for me

Hoshi doesn’t get it. He isn’t really sure how he ended up here of all places, but he figures that hey, life sure is something weird. When he’s not hating it, it can be fairly good.

Good enough that Gonta Gokuhara is sitting across from him at his kitchen, drinking a cup of tea in the late afternoon sun. When Hoshi had first met the man, he never would have considered this, not even at the back of his mind.

Push comes to shove, though. He remembers his quite literal collision with Gonta in the hallways, which had prompted them to start the strangest friendship he had ever been a part of. (Hoshi didn’t count his friendship with Shinguuji in this category, that man was a class of weird all his own.)

Dear god, he loves Gonta. Part of him still laughs at this. Love? When he’d lost Seia, Hoshi was convinced that he’d never fall in love again, but Gonta continues to be an anomaly to him.

The sun shines in through his window, lighting up Gonta’s features. The light makes his hair quite literally glow, and making him look even more breathtaking than usual.

He wonders when he became such a sap.

Gonta smiles, and Hoshi feels all weariness leave his body. Gonta’s smile could probably make flowers grow.

“Gonta loves you,” he says gently.

Hoshi feels his heart thump dramatically in his chest, “I… love you too.”

Gonta is too good for him. 


End file.
